1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for clocking a speed using a wireless terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for clocking the speed of a moving object using a wireless terminal in a preview mode of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, wireless terminals have been developed to include high-speed data transmission functions in addition to voice communication functions. The wireless terminals performing such data communication may typically process both packet data and image data.
These wireless terminals include a function for enabling image data to be transmitted and received. Therefore, the wireless terminals can store an image received from a base station and transmit an acquired image to the base station. Such wireless terminals can include a camera for photographing an image and a display unit for displaying an image photographed by the camera. The camera may be comprised of a CCD or CMOS sensor, and the display unit may be comprised of an LCD. In addition, with the miniaturization of camera devices, these camera units have also become miniaturized. When such camera units are incorporated therein, the wireless terminal can photograph an image to be displayed as a moving picture or a still picture, and can transmit a photographed image to the base station.
If, for example, such a wireless terminal having a camera receives the image data of a moving object from the camera and included a function to clock and display the speed of the moving object, it would be possible to easily provide the user with a speed measurement service by using only the wireless terminal, without requiring a separate device for speed measurement.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for providing a wireless terminal having a camera that can receive image data of a moving object from the camera, and which can further clock and display the speed of the moving object.